1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to attachment apparatus and more particularly to apparatus for attaching implements to a work vehicle such as a skid steer loader.
2. Description of Related Art
Working vehicles such as skid-steer loaders frequently have tool carriers supported at the ends of their lift arms. These carriers are adapted to be attached to a variety of tools, such as a bucket. To simplify and expedite the mounting and removal of various tools, the carriers are typically equipped with quick-attach devices. These devices typically include positioning structures to position one part of the carrier relative to the tool as well as a latching structure to secure the tool to the carrier. The structures used to position the carrier with respect to the tool often take the form of a pair of spaced apart mounting supports on the upper portion of the tool designed to receive a compatibly spaced apart pair of carrier wedges on the tool carriers which are configured to be received by the mounting supports. Commonly, the mounting support includes an outwardly extending lip beneath which the carrier wedges are received. Generally the supports and wedges are widely spaced on the tool and carrier to provide a stable mounting connection. To lock the tool to the carrier, movable latch pins are provided below the positioning structure, and usually on the carrier, for being received in openings provided on the tool. The latch pins are typically inserted into and removed from the tool openings by swinging movement of a handle coupled with axial movement of the pin.
One known latching device has a handle-actuated latching pin structure with a detent to retain the pin in its latched or unlatched positions to prevent inadvertent unlatching which could result in the tool and carrier coming apart during operation.
These conventional latching devices typically use a pin sliding through some type of guide to secure the tool to the carrier. After operation in dirt or mud, which is the design of these machines, this pin becomes very difficult to move so that a different attachment may be connected to the machine.